Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 201
Summary Arrival in Cairo & the "Cartouche" * Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa arrive in Cairo, Egypt. They are greeted at the airport by Marik, Ishizu, and Odion. * The Ishtars take Yugi & his friends to an ancient tomb holding the Tablet of Lost Memories (the same one Ishizu brought to Domino City during the Battle City arc). ** Yugi looks at the Pharaoh's image on the tablet and starts thinking quietly. Téa then takes out a piece of jewelry she just bought at the airport as they arrived, and gives it to him. *** It's a Cartouche pendant. She explains that ancient Egyptian Pharaohs usually engraved their royal names inside cartouches, just like this Pharaoh did on the Tablet of Lost Memories (except the cartouche part has been worn off so the name cannot be read). Once the Pharaoh rediscovers his real name he can then engrave it on the pendant, so that he may never forget it again. **** Yami Yugi is touched by Téa's gift, and puts the pendant around his neck. Blast to the Past: The Sacred Court of the Pharaoh * Yami then holds his God Cards against the tablet, and the spirit of the Pharaoh is transported inside the tablet. ** At the same time, Yami Bakura enters the room and has himself transported along with the Pharaoh, leaving the body of Bakura Ryou behind, who immediately collapses to the ground. Bakura's evil spirit merges with the part he had left inside Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, and the spirit of Yami Bakura is now once again complete. * The Pharaoh and Bakura arrive in the "World of Memories". ** The Pharaoh is transported to his coronation ceremony. His vizier Shimon Muran (striking a very close resemblance to grandpa) guides him through the Royal Palace. *** The Pharaoh meets the six members of his Royal court, "Sacred Guardians" (Six Priests, in the manga and Japanese anime), who also strike a resemblance to Yugi's present-time friends (Seto, Ishizu, etc.). Each one has been entrusted with a Millennium Item. **** Aknadin wields the Millennium Eye. **** Priest Seto wields the Millennium Rod. **** Isis wields the Millennium Necklace. **** Karim wields the Millennium Scale. **** Mahad wields the Millennium Ring. **** Shada wields the Millennium Key. *** The Pharaoh himself has his Millennium Puzzle around his neck, as usual. The Millennium Trial * An intruder manages to sneak inside the Royal chamber, and makes an attempt on the Pharaoh's life. He is stopped & caught, initiating a "Millennium Trial". ** Shada uses the Millennium Key to read the assassin's mind, and finds out there is an evil creature ("Dark Spirit of Chaos" in the manga) lurking inside his heart. ** Aknadin uses the Millennium Eye, to reveal & extract the monster dwelling inside the heart of assassin. ** Priest Seto uses the Millennium Rod to seal the monster inside a Stone Tablet. ** Now that the darkness in his soul has been banished, the assassin is set free. * Meanwhile, Bakura is transported to his real ancient identity: Thief King Bakura. In chains to be carried back to the city, he is freed by his followers and led back to his camp. He then endeavors to disguise himself and confront the Pharaoh in the city. * In the present, Yugi & his friends are met by Shadi, who reveals himself to be a century-old spirit gravekeeper. He admits that Bakura destroyed his body an unspecified amount of time ago. He also reveals the fate that awaits the Pharaoh: he must relive his ancient past and fate. He must also play the "Ultimate Dark Game" (Yami No Game in Japanese). Yugi & his friends want to help. * Meanwhile, Thief King Bakura has ransacked a tomb and gotten a tunic and some treasures. He also has found a sarcophagus in there. He tells his accomplices to go greet the Pharaoh together. * Isis feels something approaching: Thief King Bakura and co. are overlooking the city from a hill and Bakura suggests to begin the Dark Game. Trivia *Téa keeps the Cartouche within her pocket without her friends knowing. Errors From a side-view, when Yami Yugi and his friends start to enter the tomb, Ishizu is seen with a white burqa veil covering her black hair, but then when the scene changes to show the Ishtars, she no longer is wearing it. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Featured monsters The following monsters appeared in this episode. Monsters in italics debuted here.